Shut Up
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Jake tells Ryan to shut up and he doesn't listen. Ryan tells Jake to shut up….and he listens…


Title: Shut Up

Fandom: Never Back Down

Pairing: Ryan/Jake…lol…Rake

Summery: Jake tells Ryan to shut up and he doesn't listen. Ryan tells Jake to shut up….and he listens…

A/N: I was listening to a song called 'Shut Me Up', when I was writing this actually. I can't remember who it's by for the life of me though. It was funny. Anyway, just thought this was cute while roaming in the cobwebs of my head and decided to write it. Wasn't comfortable writing the sex scene for this, but I do have one for this story, if you want to see it. I'll put it up in an unedited version of this story later. Be warned though that it's the first ever I've done so it may not be as good as it could be. This may or may not be a future scene in my Of Fights and Puppies fic, so we'll just see…é(^_~)ù

Disclaimer: don't own anything, not even the house cleaner, Sara. She's actually a friend of mine, so I don't own her, she owns herself….or so she thinks…é(_)ù

Now, let us move on to the story…

* * *

"Will you shut up?" Jake asked Ryan for the umpteenth time. He and Ryan were at Ryan's mansion watching a movie. Jake decided to come only because after the beat down, they seemed to become friends. It wasn't out of spite; they just appreciated each others skills as fighters. Max, of course, wasn't too happy about this and told Jake to never speak to him again. Baja, done with being a doormat for Ryan, wasn't going to watch him be one for the Neanderthal as well, so he was left with Ryan as his only friend. Well him and Charlie.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryan asks. Currently, the movie was ending and through almost the whole thing, Ryan continued to comment on the movie. Jake was fed up with the bully's behavior and decided that he needed a time out.

"I said shut up. You're in time out until I say so." Jake joked. Ryan looked at him funny before standing up off his bed and walking to a corner of the room. He faces the wall and just stands there. "What are you doing?"

"You said I was in time out. Am I out of it now?" Ryan asked.

"Usually when you're in time out you don't do the thing that got you placed in time out." Jake says, smiling. Ryan just grins cockily.

"I was never good at staying out of time out. Maybe I'll take your suggestion and try this 'Behaving' thing you're always griping about." Jake just rolled his eyes and ushered the boy back over to him. Ryan ran from the wall and hopped onto the bed behind Jake. Jake turned back to see Ryan lying unusually close to him. They stared into each other eyes, neither moving.

"What?" Jake asked after an eternity. Ryan just shook his head, something akin to fear seeping up through his irises. Jake just shrugged and turned back to his movie. After it was over, having nothing to do, Jake and he decided to go play pool. Jake regrets this decision, for every time he tried a shot, Ryan would make a comment or a noise at the exact moment he would shoot. He even knew when Jake was faking his shot and wouldn't say anything until the actual shot. After the pool stick scratched over the white ball for the eleventh time, Jake had had it. "You're back in." Jake said. Ryan just stared confused.

"I'm back in what?" Ryan asked.

"Time out, and this time, you can't talk while you're in it."

"Your kidding me rig-" Jake shushed him. "Did you just shush-" Jake did it again. "Are you insane-…I hate-…BIT-" Jake and Ryan stared at each other in silence before Jake shushed him again. "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING THEN!" Ryan yelled, exasperated. The boy turned and walked out of the room. Jake, curious to see where he was going, he follows the boy outside until they reach his pool. Ryan takes off his shirt and jumps in. After shaking his head of excess water, he turns to Jake with a grin on his face. "Coming in?" He asked, smirking. Jake just takes off his shirt and hops into the water. He swims over and past Ryan, the boy following until they were on the opposite side of the pool, away from the door.

"So, are you always this cranky?" Jake asked. Ryan rolls his eyes and splashes Jake. Jake, in turn, grabs Ryan around his waist and tosses him away from him. Ryan, in shock from being thrown, hadn't noticed what Jake had felt when he grabbed him. So when the boy rose out of the water glaring at Jake, he was confused to see the look of fear on his face.

"Hey man you OK?" Ryan asked him. Jake nods monotonously. Ryan swims over and flicks him in the forehead, snapping him out of his stupor. "Hey idiot, wake up." Ryan says once Jake is looking at him.

"I'm not an idiot; my brain is just out hunting. He says he'll be back once he finds the one you lost." Jake joked. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"Jake, shut up." Ryan says, leaning against the wall of the pool, closing his eyes. Jake was about to counter as Ryan had before when an idea pops into his head. He swims over to Ryan while the boy has his eyes closed. Ryan starts to think of ways to cool himself off, seeing as how the pool doubled as a Jacuzzi and his father had to have just used it, because his shorts weren't getting any looser. While in his thoughts of ways to get over a certain raven haired beauty, Ryan let out a gasps as said raven haired beauty pulls down his shorts. "Jake what are you doing?" Ryan asked, scrambling to get his shorts back from the boy. Ryan moved forward to grab the shorts from Jake, only to slip in the pool. He fell forward against the boys chest and, once they were so close, realized that Jake's shorts were no longer on his lower half either. Jake shrugged his shoulders and tossed Ryan's shorts onto the deck. "Jake, give me a straight answer." Ryan ordered, though the fear in his voice was evident.

"You told me to shut up, I was only listening." Jake said simply. Ryan, realizing this, smirked cockily, no pun intended.

"Well in that case, shut up." Ryan says. Jake makes a zipping motion over his mouth before capturing Ryan's in a lip-lock. The two boys grind their bodies into each other, relishing the contact as they deepen the kiss. Ryan jumps onto Jake, though being in water, he was unstable, so Jake fell backwards underwater. Even though they couldn't even breathe, the two boys held their breath, neither wanting to let go of the other first. Soon they both needed to come up for air, so they unlatched their mouths from each other. They came up above the water and stared into each others eyes. "Answer me this: How long have you liked me?" Ryan asked the boy.

"Truthfully, I've liked you since the beat down. It was sort of like an adrenaline rush that hit me one night. I was with Baja and suddenly she didn't seem to matter anymore, and you did." Jake said. Ryan looked down, thinking things over.

"I've liked you since I first saw you." Ryan said. Jake looked down, blushing from the corny yet sweet line. "I just knew right away that I wanted to fight you, but there was something more to it then that. I only just realized recently what that was." Ryan said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Jake's torso. Jake looked up into Ryan's eyes and they kissed again before swimming back to the other side of the pool. They got out and, not bothering to dry off, began to kiss again, stopping to open door or two. They stop on the stairs for a moment and, while entangled with themselves, they hear a gasp. They turn to see one of the house cleaners, Sara, standing there with her cleaning utensils. She just stared, mouth agape, before turning her head away.

"My apologies Master McCarthy, if it pleases you, I'll take my leave." The middle-aged woman says, walking forward, making sure to cover her eyes. Just as she's passing Ryan and Jake, Ryan taps her shoulder. She looks down, gasps and then looks up, training her eyes to Ryan and Jake's faces and nothing lower.

"I trust my father won't hear of this?" Ryan asked the woman. Even though he sounded condescending, he asked with a look of fear and pleading on his face. Sara smiled and nodded, stopping when she looked a little to low and then stared at the boys faces once more.

"Hear about what Mr. McCarthy. I think I'll go hem those Penis- PANTS! Hem the pants your father wanted." The woman said, clutching her heart and covering her face as she walked down the stairs and away from them. Jake smack Ryan's chest playfully.

"That was mean." He comments, walking to Ryan's room. He yelps when he feels a smack to his ass. He turns and glares to Ryan. "What was that for?" Jake says, seething.

"Shut up." Ryan says simply. Jake opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, smiling instead and turning to walk to Ryan's room. They close the door behind them and go straight for Ryan's bed. Sara looks up at the room as moans start to sound from the room. She just shakes her head, walking to the door.

"They don't pay me enough." She says, sighing. She puts on her headphones and, before she turns on the Walkman, looks back to the room. She glares at it as the groans and moans seem to get louder, as if taunting her. The woman opens her mouth to start singing the song playing, but the words she knows she probably shouldn't say to her bosses son just tumble out of her mouth. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

A/N: Well that is it. Lemme know what you think, K. As I said, sex scene for this will go up with the uncut version of this, so should have that soon. Anyways, all two of you fans read and review, Tootles…^_~

-Nameless


End file.
